everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Passerine Nightingale
Passerine Nightingale is the daughter of the Nightingale, from the fairytale The Nightingale. She finds her destiny boring as only singing to one person, but finds the fact that since her mother could save lives with the Nightingale song, inspired her to study psychology (If such thing exists in the world of ever afters!), deeming herself as a rebel. She doesn't want to follow her destiny, thinking that it's a bore and only singing is just... Well, dull. Character and Interests Personality Passerine is a dependable girl, that is, if you approach her. She is quite reclusive, often hiding in the branches of a tree, reading and listening to music. She won't be in the same tree everyday, however. So good luck finding her. But if you encounter her a few times and start a conversation with her, she'll gradually warm up in a matter of minutes. She's willing to give advice to ever afters on their decisions in life and helping them become more independent, and is also very empathetic and caring. She also is very humble and respectful, along with being diligent. However, Passerine can easily get annoyed at the slightest thing and is easily frustrated, and is stubborn too. She's very sensitive to insults and can sometimes go a little too over the top while defending people. She dislikes having her flaws pointed out, yet acknowledges her flaws. She is sort of high strung, especially on the topic of opera, often irritated when it is brought up around her. She can be snarky and even insulting once someone mentions her mother's fame, since she is sick of "... living underneath her grandiose shadow." Appearance Passerine has black hair, dark brown, almond shaped eyes and has pale skin along with it. She is a little bit shorter than the other females at EAH, due to the small size of a nightingale, and stands at 5'1 (Average is 5'5). She also has her hair up in a bun with her bangs at the side, with a chinese hairpin (With a jade ornament) going through her bun. Interests Passerine often enjoys reading and practicing Fujian White Crane martial arts. She also enjoys getting to learn more about fellow ever afters and their cultures. However, she can be often seen reading, since she is quite reclusive. Fairytale Nightingale http://hca.gilead.org.il/nighting.html Relationships Family Mother Passerine and her mother have an alright relationship, if you want to put it that way. Due to her mother being a famous Opera singer well known throughout the land, Passerine constantly gets bombarded with questions and her mother's fans, which greatly annoys her. She also received Opera tutoring from her mother, is a bore to her. Despite Passerine loving her mother deeply, she doesn't know how she'll break to her mother that she doesn't want to follow in her footsteps, dreadful that her mother will be disappointed. She can sing at high notes and sopranos, due to her mother tutoring her. However, Chinese Opera has helped her sing at an ''extremely high pitch, ''which can shatter glass. Yes, shatter glass. However, this barely occurs (Thanks to her mother's opera training). Friends Raven She enjoys listening to Raven play guitar, as it gives her a break from all the opera music she has to endure, and also due to them not wanting to follow their destinies and being rebels. Cerise She is good friends with Cerise. This is due to their common adoration towards animals. Outfits Normal: Passerine would wear a dark brown cheongsam, white boots stockings. However, the cheongsam would go up to knee length and instead has sleeves reaching the elbows. Her hair, once again has a Chinese hairpin going through it and keeps it in place. The sleeves of the cheongsam have shedded nightingale feathers, and her hairpin's decoration is also one of a Nightingale, which is made out of metal and is bejewelled (Reference to the bejewelled Nightingale in her story.). She wears a jade necklace, a family heirloom of hers. Legacy: Passerine's brown cheongsam is now like a dress with ankle-length skirts, but still has a cheongsam like top. The dress has patterns of phoenixes in red (A lucky color in Chinese culture), and she wears white high heels instead. Her hair is now in it's natural state and she wears a Chinese Phoenix crown. She also has black stockings and wears red lipstick. She also will have her hairpin of course, and some of the phoenixes on her dress are actually nightingales. TriviaCategory:FemalesCategory:The NightingaleCategory:Characters * Passerine is multilingual, capable of speaking Cantonese, Putonghua, English and some Swedish (Reference to Jenny Lind, whom Hans Anderson Christian (Who wrote the tale) fell in love with (Though it was unrequited). * She plays the guzheng, a stringed Chinese instrument. * She is very knowledgable about the Fujian White Crane martial art. * She hates Phantom of the Opera. Don't ask why. She just hates it. Category:Rebels